


Rock With you

by Jasiono



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Affection, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemons, Magic, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Smut, egoflapbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasiono/pseuds/Jasiono
Summary: Dan, AKA Danny Sexbang, AKA Leigh Daniel Avidan has never been lucky in love. Sure, he's had a few good experiences, but never the long lasting affection he'd desired for decades. After his latest attempt crashes and burns, he drinks himself into a stupor, and while taking a nap on pavement, meets a new, odd friend.Don't expect smut early on. Affection is fast. Beyond that? There's lots to explore.





	1. Prologue: Ode To The Bouncer - Studio Killers (Studio Killers) 3m:27s

**Author's Note:**

> Few things. Every chapter will be called a song, which has, in order, the name of the song, the artist, the album it was on, and the length in minutes and seconds.

Prologue: Ode To The Bouncer - Studio Killers (Studio Killers) 3m:27s

POV: Dan

 

      Leigh Daniel Avidan was not a drinker. No, that’s not right. Danny Sexbang was not a drank. A drunk, that’s what the word was. Despite the obvious evidence that was another upturned glass on the end of the bar, he was totally and completely convinced he was not a drunk. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, a text from one “El Presidente”. Arin. The words on his phone seemed to be holding some sort of protest, or perhaps a riot. They wouldn’t stand still and seemed to force his phone to sway this way and that, nearly forcing him to drop it. With the help of his other hand, he got the rebellion under control. Now, he was properly able to read the words sent by the man with a blond streak.

  
     _dude, heard about kaytlyn. we got backup reserves of episodes. take tomorrow off, and relax._ _  
_

Oh, that’s right. That’s why he was in the bar in the first place, wasn’t he? Yeah, Katty. They had been together for a month or two. Then she broke his heart. Like the others. Like every girl he had been with had done. He felt alcohol fill his mouth again, and part of his mind wondered who had done it before the glass nearly slipped from his right hand. Oh, apparently, he did. Another buzz.

_it was barry. he told us. Blame him. Just remember, Suzy and I are always here for you._

  
     This wasn’t voice to text. It was hand typed. He really did care, didn’t he? A cough, as someone apparently kept forcing whiskey down his throat. Now... a man in fancy clothes was yelling at him? Oh, it was the bartender, apparently. And it was also the bartender who had just kicked him out of the bar. That was probably why he was now out on the street. And stumbling down it. But now... he was lying down? But this wasn’t his bed. It was hard. Cold. Pavement? Apparently. But why get up? What difference would it fucking make. No matter what he did, momentary enjoyment would go. Happiness faded. Since he was young, he wanted to share his life with someone. Some people. Nearly every song he had ever written or had become enamored with was about it. So why... why did it evade him?

     “Perhaps you’re a bit close minded to the possibilities, my boy.”

     That... wasn’t his inner voice. That was an outer voice, and not his. Danny turned his head, facing the black sidewalk for a quick moment. On a set of stairs, a few feet away from him, was a man who seemed to be dressed in a white tuxedo, undone and messy, as if the wedding reception had been a bit chaotic.   
   

    “I mean, it’s not your fault. The solution is not always obvious, and often comes from outside of the cage we build ourselves within. Borders we set to label ourselves, no matter how wrong they may be.”   
   

    For Danny, it was an odd sensation. He was still wildly drunk, yes, but he regained some motor control, pushing himself up into a cross legged position, leaning back on the heels of his hands pressed to the ground.   
   

    “But if you really want that, truly want that wish you’ve had in your heart since you were a child, I’d be more than happy to accommodate. No charge. This is not a factor of payment. Well, it is, but the entertainment alone will be worth the deal. That and the open bar, it is.”   
   

    The tuxedoed man lifted a martini glass filled with a violently pink liquid, presumably alcohol, and drained it into his mouth without his adam’s apple moving a centimeter.    

     Danny, finally, regained the control of his lips, and despite the cottonmouth, managed a few words out, which were “Who? What? Wait, What?”   
   

     The man with the tuxedo held up a single finger demanding silence, then an outstretched hand.   
   

     “Yes or No, Mr. Sexbang. One time deal, a lifetime of happiness. It won’t be paradise. Love takes work. Love is compromises, angry sex, confusion, nights on the couch, and cuddling in the morning because everyone felt cold the night before. But it will be love. This, I swear to you.”

     An outstretched hand. Love on the line. Danny eyed it. And slowly, slowly reached out in return.


	2. Chapter 1: Teddy Picker - Arctic Monkeys (Favorite Worst Nightmare) 2m:40s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want your breath. Save it for the morning after."

His eyes did not shoot open. They barely let in light. This was, perhaps, due to the fact that someone replaced all the fluid in his eyes with glue. Or, at least, that’s what it felt like. 

Danny rolled to the one of the ends of his comically large bed, where he found his alarm clock, unplugged, for some reason, his phone, charging, and, thank god, a large glass of water with a packet of alka seltzer next to it. One some of the water was poured over his eyes, and the rest was mixed into a fizzy, citrusy concoction and subsequently downed, he looked through his phone. Ten texts from Arin, no wait, 6 from Arin, 4 from Suzy, sent from Arin’s phone. All asking if he was okay, where he was, until the last one, at 4:28 AM, read that Barry had sent them the message that he was finally home. That’s... late. Late for him. Glancing at the time in the top right corner of the phone itself, he saw it was already past 1 pm. Even later than he was used to. But... that’s right, no recording today, so, no rush. But also, perfect time for Rush.

As the odd voice backed by some of the most 80’s instrumentals piped through his headphones, he couldn’t help but sing along somewhat out loud. He had done a cover of this song, after all. He felt a warmth in his chest. Arin, and Suzy. It looked like they had been up all night, worrying about him. Caring about him. It was such a nice feeling. He lost himself in it for a while, before being violently jolted out of it by a curious and concerned looking Barry Kramer.    
“Hey, Dan, ah, you... you doing alright?”

For a second, Danny thought it was an odd question. Why would he not be doing alright, save for the hangover that was lessening by the second? Although, it was odd he had one, considering he didn’t normally drink. Why was he drunk last....   
Kaytlyn. 

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m alright. Totally fine. Just.. yeah, went a bit overboard last night. Way overboard, but I’m good now. Sorry, did I wake you up last night? You’re the one who sent Arin and Suzy a text that I got home. Or were you up?”   
Barry looked a bit uncomfortable, in a general way, shaking his head side to side in a “so-so” kind of way. “Sorta? I was up late editing Sun and Moon, and was passing out when I heard something bump against the door. I got freaked out for a second, but then you and your friend came inside.”   
Friend? Wait, this was the sort of thing that should be said out loud, shouldn’t it?

“Friend? What do you mean, friend?”   
“Your friend. In the fancy suit, or was it a tuxedo? I don’t know. It was white. Mostly. Had some drink stains on it. He said you guys got drunk together, and made a deal, so he had to get you home. Maybe it was whoever was more sober had to get the other home? But he made sure you made it into your bed, gave you a glass of water and some tablets, then plugged in your phone for you. Left after that. Said that... he would see me at the wedding? Maybe he was almost as drunk as you. He was the one who looked like he was coming from a wedding.”

Alright. So, that part wasn’t a dream. Or, was it? Maybe he had gotten drunk with that tuxedo guy at the bar, but dreamt the whole... 

He felt a sudden stab of sadness in his heart. The emotion one gets when waking up from a happy dream, dropping into the cold waters of reality. How on earth would making that deal anyway come true? The man sounded insane, anyway. Rambling about this and that, love and fighting. What a stupid hope.

“Yeah, I just needed someone to drink with last night, and he was there. But, I’m alright. Feeling better, at least. Get some more sleep if you need it. And Barry?”   
Before the former mute (At least on Game Grumps) leaves the room, he looks in one last time at Danny laying on his bed.   
“Thanks for letting Arin and Suzy know. I appreciate it.”

Barry gave a nod and lifted his hand in a half wave before shutting the door, allowing Dan to allow his head to fall back onto the pillow, his hair splaying out around him like a black cloud. Holding his phone, he felt.... Odd. Arin’s current contact picture was from the fruit taste testing video, when he was forcing himself to eat what had been described to him as a “Sand Banana”, which Danny had promptly replied “Yeah, that’s what my girlfriend calls it when she blows me after a day at the beach.” Looking at that gagging face, he felt... anxious? Words didn’t flow as easy to him. His mind was telling him to be cautious with his words. Even more so, some part of his brain whispered, because Suzy would be reading it as well. This caused this odd feeling to double in intensity, but he did manage to begin to pick out a message like a man freestyling on guitar, until he got somewhat happy with what he had written using his index finger, giving up on using his thumbs on touchscreens a few years back.

_ Hey, yeah, sorry about last night. Was feeling terrible, but getting over it. Sorry about not recording today, but it’s been a week or so since we just all hung out without grumps stuff. Wanna do that tonight? I can come over, we can play any game, any game at all, as long as _

__ He paused. His fingers.... They had wanted to type out “ _ As long as we’re together. _ ” But. What a weird choice of words.

_ as long as it’s nothing scary or stressful. Maybe plants vs zombie? Let me know. I’ll pay for delivery. _ __

__ He placed his phone on his chest, staring at the ceiling. Ordinarily, he would be antsy to get up, to do something. To go somewhere. After last night, however, his body felt tired. He needed time to just fall back, and watch clouds drift by, if at all possible. He was thinking about how shitty cloud watching would be if it was overcast, when the phone buzzed. A spike of excitement, more than he usually got, went unnoticed as he read over the message.

_ Yeah man, head on over. We’re both excited to shang out and veg. We’ll see what we have on the shelf, and enjoy what we find. Suzy’s said she’ll chip in for the delivery too.  _

__ Danny read it, got up, read it again, changed, read it again, and still couldn’t tell what was wrong with it. As he was in the car, it began to occur to him. No sexual innuendo, no jokes. And shang. Arin wasn’t one for misspelling. It almost looked like he had typed out something else, then deleted it, but had messed up on that part. What had he typed originally, though?   
Once he had finally made it to the Grump space, it was all he could think about. Down the hallway, unlocking the door with his own key, and he was inside. Matt and Ryan were there, editting. They liked getting there late and working past dusk, mostly due to habits they picked up in college, they had told him. He lived closer than Suzy and Arin, but he knew they would be there relatively soon. Might as well get comfortable. He sprawled out on one of the bean bags. Chances are, they’d let him pick which game he’d want to play, or rather, which he’d want to see Arin play. Pulling a newer game off the shelf, he inspected the Dark Souls 2 case. When this had been played, he wasn’t in the series. It was Arin and Ross, hadn’t it? And an angry Arin always cheered him up. 

Unconsciously, he thought about the times Arin’s rage had positively broke. Unavoidable Chin move.Gerrymandering Politicians. Mario Pachinko. Mario Maker, several times. But, in his mind, something shifted. Changed. Now, at the end of it, he imagined himself going to Arin. Putting an arm around his shoulder. No, both arms. Into a hug? Yeah, they’re just standing there, hugging. But... now Arin’s lifting his head. So’s he. And... they’re..   
He blinked, and dropped the case, which bounced twice before settling to the ground. Why had he just imagined that? Dan lifted a hand to his lips, which tingled. Now... what on earth was going on? He stood up, and started to pace around the room, before he heard the sliding of a deadbolt lock, and some half hearted greetings from the editors. He turned. There they were. Arin in a long sleeved, loose grey shirt, and black sweatpants. Suzy was next to him, and, well, first he didn’t notice. He had always thought that Suzy was beautiful. Hard not to. However, she had always been with Arin, and so was completely off limits. For Danny, that meant no attraction. Now? She looked like she was glowing. And Arin... he looked so strong. But... soft? And for a second, he could only stand there, looking, but as embarrassment hit, and he broke away, he couldn’t help but notice they were doing the same thing as well.   
“Hey, guys, yeah, I chose Dark Souls! The second one thing.”   
Blush was evident on all three faces, who were all looking away. Confusion was evident as well. Thick, fearful confusion.    
“Yeah, so, pop that in, Imma head to the bathroom for a second, and Suzy, you can, uh, choose where you want to order from be right back!”   
Spitting out the last few words, he fled into the refuge of the grump space bathroom, locking the door behind him. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. What the fuck was that? Why? What? What the fuck was that? Why had Arin? And Suzy? And the way they looked? And the way they looked at him? And the blush? And the cuteness? Why did he find them cute? Why why why   
“Why the fuck did I feel that way?”   
“Because of your wish, my boy.”   
Danny, had he any air in his body, would’ve screamed. However, his unintentional hyperventilation had left him empty, so instead all that came out was a pathetic wheezing sound. The reason for this? Standing at the sink, wearing his white, stained tuxedo, shaving his neck with an old fashioned straight razor, was the man who had brought Danny home. In the light of day, Danny saw his features, odd as they were. He was handsome, at least, barely. He was more average. His face was slightly rounded, with a nose that had looked like it was broken once, and had healed nearly perfectly. His teeth were straight, without a chip, and shining white, but what was oddest was his hair and eyes. In shadow, his eyes were a deep, nearly black brown. His hair was jet black, and so straight and smoothed down, it reminded him of electrical tape. In the light? His eyes turned the oddest shade of green, like the inside of a raw emerald. His hair became a wavy, dirty blonde, which grew to the base of his neck. The hair on his face and neck, which was a bit more than 5 o’clock shadow, seemed unfazed by the straight razor, which could be seen removing the hair, as bits fell into the sink, but also remained in his face. He was reminded of the pink drink from last night. He had obviously poured it into his mouth, but never swallowed it. It just... vanished.   
“Who... who are you?” Danny whispered out. He wasn’t in the bathroom when he entered it. He was sure. Thinking back, through the alcoholic haze in his memories, he was pretty sure that the tuxedoed man wasn’t on the stairs when he had fallen either.   
“Ah, question of the hour for the man of the hour, hm? As much as I hate giving a straight answer, it really all comes down to there’s a multitude of explanations. None of them, however, you will be receiving.”    
Danny looked on with a visage of exasperation and pleading. The man, who wavered in and out of the sunlight pouring through the small window above the toilet finally gave a sigh of defeat, before leaning his back against the counter.   
“I can’t tell you my name, but I can give you one. Rose. You can call me Rose. And I can give you one more thing, and that’s the answer to your first question.”   
Danny thought for a second. What was his first question? Before he asked him his name... he had asked- “You can tell me why you feel this way?”   
Rose gave a laugh. “I can tell you that, and why Suzy feels the way she does, and Arin feels the way he does, sweetie pie.” He closed the straight razor in his hand, spinning it once before pocketing it. Danny, in his adrenaline state, almost saw it spin in slow motion. It was handled with mother of pearl, giving it an opalescent hue. On one side, a pearl itself was inlaid. On the other, a clam shell, rippled and perfect, without any cracks or chips.   
“You made a wish last night, Dan-babe. You wished for happiness. Love. You see, many people define love as that between a man and a woman. More and more people these days define it as between two people. Both of these are wrong. Love is love. It can be between as many people as need be, or a single person, content. For you? Well, you’ve come very close to love, many times, but for you, two parts to a whole was never enough. Three was what you needed. So, I took the two most compatible people for you, and... altered some things. Attractions, affections, preferences. Now, to be clear, I didn’t take an apple tree and grow an orange. Whatever feelings you three are going through, are truly yours. I just... enhanced their presence.” He gave a gleaming smile to accentuate the meaning.   
Danny looked around the room, as if searching for the true meaning of his words. Did... did that mean... He.. “Wait, wait, wait. I get... I sort of get Suzy. And I love Arin. I have for a long time, but there’s a difference between love and in love. I mean... I’m not...” he gave a vague hand gesture, indicating, presumably, arousal for the male form, “You know?”    
Rose looked over the tall jewish man, before pulling out a comb, which, in the light, became a brush. “Well, something you should keep in mind. The spectrum of sexuality is just that, a spectrum. Many people will go their whole lives without seeing someone of the same gender that arouses them. Some will go their whole lives without seeing someone of the opposite that arouses them. But, chances are there is someone out there that’ll make you swing the other way.” After saying that, he lifted up a smartphone. On it played a scene from a cartoon geared towards adults, called “Archer” which Danny recognized, on account his dick was once punched by one of the creators. On it, a scene played.

_ “That makes you gay for me?”  _

_ “Well, I don’t really like that word.”  _

_ “Well sorry. I didn’t invent English.”  _

_ “It’s more like a singular same sex attraction.” _

 

After that, the screen went to black, and he held his hands up in a shrug, the phone apparently gone. “It’s a thing, you know. Anyway, yeah. You always had the potential for attraction to Arin. Actually, you suppressing a good amount of it.” He barked out a half-laugh. “I mean, you don’t write a song with the word ‘Dick’ in it 72 times without being a little intrigued with it.” His smile fell, after this, but it was replaced with a face of concern and care. “Arin... Arin was never truly straight. You knew this. Hell, he said on camera that once, he’d have sex with a male friend if they had asked. I mean, it was when he was younger, but still.” He looked at a gold watch he was suddenly wearing, then at the door. “But that’s for later. Right now, they’re beginning to wonder why you’ve been in here so long. We’ll talk afterwards. You have awkward attraction to get through. Toodles!”

He blew a kiss, and Danny felt it hit with with a physical presence, like air shot from a cannon in the shape of lips. The shock of it caused him to blink, and in that fraction of a second, the room was empty, save for a single, very confused, very worried, somewhat excited, 6’2 tall jewish musician with a fascination for the male genitals. Might as well face the music. Or, considering the times he’s talked about sex, dicks, vaginas, and orgies, his music.


	3. Chapter 2: Keep it Together - Mystery Skulls (Mystery Skulls) 3m:23s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy Berhow loves Arin Hanson. They were each other's first. Their last. Their only. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a Suzy chapter. Tons of people focus on Arin and Danny, so I think she deserved a bit of love early on. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Keep it Together - Mystery Skulls (Mystery Skulls) 3m:23s

POV: Suzy.

 

It had been an... odd half day for her. First, Kaytlyn. Honestly, she felt a bit guilty. She was a friend (read as something slightly less than an acquaintance) from way back, and heard she was single. Danny, who seemed to be feeling down more and more, which she heard from Arin was due to his loneliness in the romantic sense, thought it was worth a try! Well... wasn’t it? Turns out she didn’t think being a musician was a real job, which Suzy had gotten in a text reply, post break up. What kind of guy does he think he is? First, he was like, super old. Ick. Then doing such an un-job at his age? And the music isn’t even fucking good! Why did you even fuking think we’d be good together?

Suzy read over it again. God, had Kayty always been such a bitch? She looked over at her husband, who was sitting on the floor, while Suzy stretch across the couch. Arin prefered to sit on the floor, no matter how many times she had offered a seat in the past. Mostly, it was because it allowed him to use the coffee table as a sort of desk, which he was using currently, looking over Dan’s social media, looking for any sign he was okay. He hadn’t checked in for a while, and they were both starting to worry. She looked over at the laptop screen, where Arin was also looking intently. Picture after picture scrolled by. Dick costume, picture of the Jersey Cliffs, Danny lying down in DC with the Washington Monument as his dick, a man in a disheveled white tuxedo, A gif of the Giants doing a rather impressive play, a manga panel about woman screaming about getting fucked and eating her own pussy out at the same time and going crazy from it, and a picture of Brian and his daughter at a park. Nothing recent, though. She started to suspect that Arin was just doing this to distract himself. She placed her phone down, and picked up her husband’s. He had sent him two texts so far, the last one stating how she and Arin were there for him, and they were. They... she cared about him. He felt like family. She wanted him around, and liked his stickado laugh, and the way his hair looked after it came out of a hat, and the way he could swing his hips...   
No, what. No. He was. He was a friend. Arin’s friend. Her friend. Yeah, he was attractive, but so were a lot of guys. Like Arin. And Snake. And Markiplier. And Snake. And not Snake’s voice actor, the potato. She held her phone to her chest and sighed. She was still worried. Danny wasn’t one to get himself in trouble, but he was a very.. All or nothing person. He was a super heavy pot smoker, then he wasn’t. He was fully into music, then comedy, then a mixture of both. He went fully into Game Grumps from day one. It’s also how he did love. Headfirst, regardless if behind that cotton candy was a brick wall. She found it admirable. Cute even. Well, not in that way. Yeah, definitely not. She stared at the screen with blank eyes for a while, before realizing it was a looping gif of Danny dancing to nights on broadway. Unconsciously, she bit her bottom lip. Hips. Unf. It took her a second, but she realized that the reason it was stuck on the screen was because Arin had stopped scrolling to look at it as well. Before a she could call it to his attention, his head turned a few degrees, then back, scrolling down farther. Suzy, unable to calm her own anxiety, placed a hand on top of Arin’s head, stroking down his long locks while typing out a message to Danny.

_ Dan. Suzy here. Sorry. Whole thing is my fault. You know we both really, really care about you. And I’m sorry someone as cute as you _ __  
__ Why.. had she worded it like that? It was getting late. Might as well change it   
__ someone as kind as you keeps getting set up with the wrong person. Maybe you need something different. You never know. Sometimes all it takes is approaching something a different way with a new set of tools or a different outlook to make it work.

After hitting send, she brought the phone back to her chest. Was it just depression weighing in tonight? She didn’t know. Arin was with her, who had closed his eyes, leaned his head against the couch, and was just letting her play with his hair, and Mochi and Mimi were on her legs, enjoying the warmth of the sweats she wore at home, but it felt... not empty, but there was an abscess. Something missing. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Something told her it was because it was never there in the first place. Several times she had attempted to go to bed, while Arin stayed in the living room. Occasionally, she would check her own phone, wondering if Dan, in his drunken state (Barry had let them know he showed the need to go to a bar) would’ve texted her instead of Arin, considering her name in the contact list was Elf Princess, which she had changed it to a few months ago, and Danny, thinking it was adorable, hadn’t thought to change it back. Other times, she was on the laptop while Arin checked his own phone, the screen she was using consumed by Plants vs. Zombies. She did notice that every single time she looked at Arin’s phone, something about Danny was on it. And he lingered then, as well. The look on his face, though, it was serious. The look he got when he was editing his own animations. It wasn’t displeasure, but it was deep thought. 

Right before 4:30, her phone buzzed simultaneously with Arin’s from a “Razzadoop”. 

__ _ Dan made it home. He’s drunk, but in bed. I don’t think he’ll be in any state to Grump tomorrow, so good call on that. Sleep well, you two. _

She breathed a sigh of relief, identical to that of Arin’s. He was alright. He was home, way later than he should’ve been, but he was home. If he was hurt, lost, or something... Internally, she felt a stab of pain strike her. It felt like, to her, someone had shot her with an arrow from a longbow through the heart. She hated this feeling. It was the same feeling she got when she imagined something terrible happening to Arin as well. Arin and her brothers and sisters and... everyone she cared about. Not just Arin, her husband, who she loved. Obviously. There was no one she could feel that way for.

After knowing Danny was safe, Suzy waded through her denial, before boarding the train to sleepy-time junction. She dreamt. She dreamt of kissing, and close bodies, and bodies on hers. One larger, one thinner. She felt Arin’s hair touching hers as his low voice whispered in her ear, while another voice, another touch, sang a small melody. 

She opened her eyes in the noon light. The bed was empty, save for her, and she heard the shower running. Sitting up, her eyes hit the clock, reading out it was just after 12. Shifting in bed, she couldn’t help but feel how her panties were clinging to her. Testing them, she could confirm their moisture, even come morning. Echoes of the dream came back to her, but only bits and pieces. One part that did come back were the the voices. The new touch. Two things she wish didn’t come back. For her, it was only Arin, since the beginning. This newness... new desire. It was unfamiliar. Scary. As she stood to spy on her husband in the shower, an organic smell hit her. It was thick. Strong. She turned to the hamper next to her, where a pair of boxers sat on top. Unable to help herself, she picked them up, nearly pressing them to her face before inhaling. Arin’s. Arin’s...

She gave a small laugh. So he had a dream of the same type? Maybe it’s because they were both so stressed last night that their minds decided they needed some sort of relief. She put hers on top, enjoying how the smells mixed into something pleasant, and stripped her upper clothing as well, before joining her husband in the process of getting clean.

It was after 1 pm when she heard Arin’s phone let loose a stifled and recorded “Oh, Brad Pitt Farts.” His special ringtone for Danny’s texts. Arin was currently taking care of the litter boxes, so she decided to take a peek. Oh, he was awake! A spark of excitement shot through her. Since Arin was still distracted, she decided she might as well type for him. She noticed herself mistyping again.  _ We’re both excited to see you.  _ No, that felt too.. Something. Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete.  _ hang out and veg.  _ Much better. She could hear Arin pouring out the litter, and, for some reason, felt the desire to hurry. Maybe it was because she knew Danny needed her- them today, and didn’t want Arin to have the opportunity to say no. She typed as fast as possible while still being accurate, and finished off offering to pay for their meal. After sending it, she attempted to put the phone back to where it had been resting, but was promptly noticed by her husband, who had walked back in, and read over the texts. She expected a harsh word, a wayward glance, not his arms wrapping around her, giving her a kiss on her ear, and whispering to her about how good of an idea it was.

Moisture. It hit her in a rush. Last night. The dreams. Hot breath. Soft whispers. Touch. Song. She turned, hugging him in return, kissing him on his lips, holding it for a few seconds. Guilt. Why did she feel such guilt? She was helping a friend. So why did she feel like she was hurting the man who was holding her right now?

It faded, slightly, as she applied her makeup, did her hair, and added all those little accessories that made her feel like herself. The car ride over was fun enough. It was overcast outside, with little patches of sun, so it was cool enough to justify her small jacket. The door, the stairs up. Arin pulled out his key to the space. The deadbolt lock slid out of it’s resting place, and into the door. And once it opened... 

Was... was this the first time she had seen him? Ever? She couldn’t... couldn’t deny it, could she? Everything about him called out to her. Why... why did she want Danny? And internally, two thoughts fought through to the surface. She still felt the same way about Arin. Danny was looking at her the same way she was looking at him. In her haze, she heard him say words, but could only break her line of sight, and hope her blush didn’t show to much. A question of Why? Rung out in her mind, but it was silenced soon, by a gentle hand resting on the bell. It spoke confidently and warmly.    
_ “Why does there have to be a why? Just enjoy it.” _ _  
_ But there it was. The wave of guilt, hitting her like a sledgehammer to the gut. She felt this way for another man who wasn’t her husband. What could he possibly be thinking if he had just seen her act this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah! I believe I'll be updating this on fridays, sometime in the morning. See you next week!

**Author's Note:**

> So, it begins. Only wanted to say, if there is someone associated with Game Grumps called Kaytlyn, it was not intentional, and I just chose a name at random. First chapter already written, getting published tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
